Wind powered electricity generating devices provide a pollution free alternative to the generation of electricity by coal burning or nuclear fueled power generation mechanisms. Wind powered generators will enjoy a increased usage in the future in view of the rapidly dwindling natural resources currently used for power generation throughout the world.
Many styles and variations of wind powered generators are known, including those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,384,489 to Bellac; No. 4,419,587 to Benton; No. 4,382,190 to Jacobson; No. 4,345,161 to Crompton; No. 4,057,270 to Lebost; No. 2,177,801 to Erren; No. 2,332,294 to Bohmfalk; No. 2,153,523 to Roberts et al.; and No. D384,165 to Suciu. Wind generation devices disclosed in these patents include improvements in wind collection efficiency, counter-rotating mechanisms, and friction reducing designs.
Generally, the counter-rotating armature/rotor designs of the prior art are unduly complex and expensive to construct. Further, the counter-rotating wind driven generators of the prior art are not readily raised to capture higher velocity winds and also capable of being lowered to ground level for maintenance or repair purposes. One prior art design discloses a hydraulic mechanism for raising and lowering the device, U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,801. However, such a mechanism is expensive and inflexible.
What is needed is a counter-rotation wind powered electric generator whose design incorporates more efficient and more economical features for use in a variety of climatic conditions. The device should also include ease of repair and maintenance features.